


With My Eyes Wide Open I’m Dreaming

by indigowild



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Do What Peggy Says, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Married Life, Pregnant Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigowild/pseuds/indigowild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early morning awakening reminds Daniel that a pregnant Peggy is a stunning, erotic force to be reckoned with. But Daniel can play the game too...</p><p>Love, sweetness, sex.</p><p>Title from a song from 1950 by Patti Page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With My Eyes Wide Open I’m Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scullyssahnequarkbroetchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyssahnequarkbroetchen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Balancing Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561128) by [Yalu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalu/pseuds/Yalu). 



> Constructive criticism is welcome, even down to the level of word choice or grammatical issues. Please tell me what you are thinking!
> 
> Much thanks to Yalu for beta-ing, and Keysburg and Scullyssahnequarkbroetchen for encouraging and supporting me by reading as we went along. 
> 
> The wonderful, amazing Scullyssahnequarkbroetchen also created a photoedit to go with the story. Two of them even! She is my wonderful partner in crime as the Peggysous Trashcan Wonder Duo! T-shirts coming soon!
> 
> Also, credits to Yalu for her delightful line in "Balancing Act" about Peggy ranking frustration in terms of "think Howard in the Thames sort of cross." She has graciously allowed me to adopt River Thames cross as an inside phrase for Peggy and Daniel.
> 
> I do not own the characters. But Marvel is free to steal a few ideas from me!

 

 

 

art by the amazing scullyssahnequarkbroetchen

 

 

It was in those dawning hours, when the world was silent outside and only the faintest light peeked through their curtains, that Daniel often felt like he was still dreaming. What else could explain the warm body that had just slipped between the sheets to spoon into him, her movements awkward in her current state? As Peggy tried to settle her back comfortably against his bare chest, his hand brushed against the swell of her stomach and another wave of amazement washed through him. _My wife. Her husband. Our child._

Peggy let a out a slight grumble and attempted to scoot even closer to him, reaching back with one leg and hooking it over his good foot. Daniel stifled a chuckle, his reverie broken. Since she had gotten pregnant, Peggy had suddenly become a cuddler—much to their shared surprise. It wasn’t that she hadn’t been physically demonstrative before, but now she craved being touched all the time. It amused him to see the fierce lioness acting much more like a bossy house cat.

Daniel planted a kiss on the skin of her shoulder and ran his hand gently up her arm, hoping to soothe her back to sleep. Now that Peggy was in her eighth month, she was lucky if she could get three hours in before she needed to make a trip to the bathroom. The summer heat that was enveloping their bedroom like a wet blanket certainly wasn’t helping either.

As his fingers skimmed over her biceps, Peggy twisted, and he suddenly found himself with a handful of warm breast. _Um…hello there._ Her breasts, which had certainly been ample before, had swollen to an even greater size—to the point where they quite overflowed his hands. He did sympathize with Peggy’s complaints, agreeing that they made it hard to find comfortable clothing and sleeping positions …but his baser self found them incredibly arousing. 

Reluctantly, he began to move his hand to a safer spot until he caught a glimpse of her face in the dim light. Even though her eyes were closed, a smirk twitched at the corner of Peggy’s mouth.

_Minx._  

He leaned forward, letting his lips brush against the shell of her ear as he spoke. “I thought you’d want to go back to sleep. It’s only 5:30.”

Peggy turned her head until their mouths nearly met, looking at him with drowsy eyes. Her right hand drifted up, trapping his against the thin cotton bodice of her nightgown.

“Why can’t I do both?” she murmured, bringing her lips to his. A jolt raced up Daniel’s spine. Reflexively his fingers tightened on her breast, drawing a hushed sigh from her throat as his fingers brushed across her nipple. Daniel slid his left arm, which had been trapped between them the entire time, under her side and curled his fingers around her hipbone. Nipping his lower lip, Peggy drew back from their kiss and turned her face away from him, rolling her hips back against his in a silent invitation.

_Well, who am I to argue with that logic?_

Daniel eased his hand out from under hers, ignoring her grumbles as the warmth of his palm left her breast. Reaching up, he raked his fingers through her hair, enjoying how its increased thickness and unruliness gave her a rather debauched air. Peggy purred, arching her neck as he brushed her hair back. He drew a fingertip along its curve slowly, goosebumps rising to follow his path down to the strap of her summer nightgown. Toying with the edge of the fabric, slipping just the tips of his fingers under it as he shifted it down ever so slightly. As he leaned to glide his lips across her skin he could feel her spark of impatience, her shoulder twitching in a blatant attempt to rid if of the offending strap. A sly grin spread across his face.

Refusing to take the hint, he grabbed her arm firmly to hold her in place. He darted his tongue out, lightly retracing the path back up her neck. Daniel felt a shiver move though her as his mouth reached the place where shoulder meets neck, so he paused, tracing a delicate pattern against her flesh. _Tastes like salt and cinnamon_.

Daniel could hear Peggy’s breath quicken, her legs shifting restlessly under the sheets. Gently, he began to nip steadily up her neck, taking care not to mark her. As he drew level with her jaw, his path shifted, heading for that secret spot just shy of the nape of her neck. Teeth clenching down firmly upon the tight muscle, Daniel drew a moan from her that was positively sinful, the sheer want in it causing an ache deep in his stomach. _Fuck_. His hips jerked forward involuntarily, pressing his rapidly hardening cock against her backside.

Before the sound even died on her lips, Peggy reached up and grabbed Daniel’s hand, yanking his fingers off her bicep and onto the buttons at the scooped neckline of her nightgown. He hid his smile against her neck for a moment, breathing in the light musk of her skin before releasing his teeth’s grip and sliding his mouth closer to her ear. 

“Something else you’re wanting, Peg?” His low voice brushed across her skin, a mixture of playfulness and warmth coloring its tone. Daniel stroked his forefinger lightly over her collarbone as he spoke. “You need me to unbutton this?” An arch of her back and a low hum was her response as she released his hand, allowing her own arm to drift back down along her side. His long fingers set to work, moving at an unhurried pace down her chest, gently pulling the fabric to the sides as he went. In the past Peggy had had a rather limited patience for this kind of slow tease, but lately it seemed to heighten her pleasure. It was a delicious tug of war between reveling in each sensation and demanding an immediate release, and Daniel was more than happy to dance along that fine line with her.

When he reached the downward slope of her stomach, he paused, splaying his fingers out across her belly. He could feel the baby shift under his palm, settling back down. God, Peg was beautiful, all curves and lushness, every inch of her skin thrumming with heightened sensitivity. He had heard other guys at the office complaining about being turned off by their pregnant wives, but he could have never imagined anything more erotic than the woman in his arms right now. 

“Dan-iel…” Peggy’s sing-song voice brought him back to the moment. “Have you fallen asleep on me, darling?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Peg.” She groaned, her usual reaction to one of his puns. “Just got lost looking at you.” He pulled his arm out from under her, propping himself up on his elbow. His other hand slid slowly up, up, up until he was cupping the underside of her breast. Daniel’s breath quickened. Her skin here felt so soft, so delicate. Even in the dimness of the bedroom, he could see her newly darkened nipple tighten, the areola crinkling as he brushed along its edge. He drew his thumb down towards his fingers, softly rolling the nipple between them, occasionally teasing the hard bud by dragging the roughened pads of his fingers across its tip. 

Soft sighs falling from her lips, Peggy twisted just her upper body back towards him, gazing at him through her lashes as she slipped her hand onto his thigh. He could feel her nails through his boxers as they slid down his leg, her fingertips coming to trace the scars that lay beyond the edge of the fabric. Her fingers moved upwards, scratching lightly through the dark hair covering the rest of his thigh and making the undamaged nerves of his stump tingle pleasantly. It was still amazing, how she had taken the most hated part of his body and turned it into a source of pleasure. 

Daniel groaned, dropping his mouth down to hers. Their kissing wasn’t wild, wasn’t dainty, wasn’t hurried. It was heated and strong, the kind that drew forth every bit of sensation, the intensity of it leaving them breathless. Her lips, her tongue, her taste, so damned intoxicating. 

Her hand left his thigh, reaching up to cradle the back of his head and pull him deeper into the kiss. Daniel shifted his attention to her other breast, his breath quickening at the way she dug her fingers into his hair whenever he tugged lightly on her nipple. He could feel the heat of her skin through the nightgown, adding to the gentle friction where his length rubbed against her bottom. Peggy bent her knee, reaching back with her leg and gliding her foot slowly down his shin… 

In that moment, Daniel could think of nothing else but feeling more of her bare skin against his. With a final brush across her nipple, he brought his hand quickly down to where the hem of her gown was bunching up between their bodies. He grabbed the fabric, skimming his knuckles up along the back of her thigh. Firm muscle, smooth skin, the curve at the bottom of her ass…and more smooth bare skin. Daniel broke their kiss, leaning his forehead against hers as his need for oxygen suddenly increased.

“Forget something there, Peg? You seem to be missing your, um, underwear.” He cleared his throat of a sudden thickness. 

She laughed, tilting her head back to kiss him on the tip of his nose, a cheeky smile upon her lips. “Took them off in the loo and left them there. I decided I wouldn’t be needing them.” His breath stuttered. _Jesus, Peg. How do you still do this to me?_

Daniel growled, tugged the nightgown up over her hips. “Off. Now.” It took a fair bit of wiggling and shifting, interspersed with Peggy kissing and fondling whatever she could reach, but eventually the gown was tossed to the floor as they fell back into their spooning position. Pulling her to roll her upper body back towards him, he ducked his head down to her upturned throat, his open mouth pressing hot wet kisses along its length. He felt her sharp intake of breath, dipped his tongue in the hollow above her collarbone.

Unable to resist the temptation any longer Daniel slid down the bed a bit, dragging his mouth to the swell of her breast. Kissing and licking the taut skin, a faint taste of her cocoa butter lotion on his tongue. He cupped it, heavy against his palm, his fingers gliding over the sheen of sweat gathering there. There wasn’t an inch of her breasts that he hadn’t thoroughly explored in their years together, but the feel of it against his hand and lips made a fire shoot up inside him like it was their first time all over again. _Just like it does every time._  

He nipped and sucked gently, dimly aware of her left hand grabbing his shoulder and digging in every time he brushed against her nipple only to move away again. His tongue lashed across the sensitive flesh, lips finally closing around it, careful to find a balance between too light and too much. Tugging, suckling, laving. The almost painful pressure of her fingers on his shoulder was a welcome anchor, preventing him from losing himself in his own pleasure. He groaned against her nipple, the vibration echoed in her replying shiver. 

Darting her hand back to the waistband of his boxers, Peggy tugged. “These. Off. Now.” Her attempt at a commanding tone was quite undermined by her breathlessness.

He hummed an “uh-uh” against her skin, working his mouth on her nipple. Knowing Peggy’s tendency to not fight fair, he quickly pressed his hips firmly against her to prevent her from just yanking the shorts off. A muttered “bollocks” confirmed his suspicion, and he smirked as she pinched his side in revenge. _Wonder just how far I can push her before she punches me?_

Reluctantly pulling away from her breast, Daniel grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his lips, pressing light kisses against her fingertips. “You sure seem to be in a rush, Peg. In a hurry to go back to sleep? Maybe I should just stop…” He moved as if to roll away from her.

In a flash, Peggy twisted her wrist suddenly so that _she_ was the one controlling _his_ hand. Drawing it to her, she licked her lips and slid his index and middle fingers into her mouth. Her eyes glinted as wrapped her warm tongue around them, pulling them in deeper, staring. Daniel shuddered, each suck racing straight down to his cock. He closed his eyes, fighting for control, trying to still his rocking hips, wanting nothing more than to just push inside her, into her heat…

She pulled his fingers out of her mouth with a moist pop, grinding her bottom against him harder. Startled, his eyes flew open. The smile that greeted him could only be described as victorious. He breathed in deeply, centering himself again.

“Oh no, not so fast, sweetheart,” he chided. Peggy scowled, the expression amusingly at odds with the flush of her cheeks. Raising an eyebrow, he slipped his hand out of her grip, placing his wet fingers on her sternum. As he languidly painted a damp line down between her breasts and over her stomach he watched the spectrum of emotions flicker across her face—consternation, frustration, anticipation, arousal. Unashamedly she opened her hips, planting her right foot on the bed and bringing her knee up to point at the ceiling. And winced 

“Mm. It’s just my side—my stomach isn’t supported enough in this position. Sorry, darling.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. Let’s shift you.” Daniel helped her roll back fully onto her side, pressing himself firmly up behind her for extra support. He massaged the aching ligaments that cradled her stomach, relieved when he finally felt her relax under his hand.  

Relax and reach back between their bodies to grab his cock through his boxers. He let out a choked gasp.

“You know, we can stop if you need to, Peg. I’ll be fine,” he offered weakly. Her fingers curled around him, stroking him slowly. The rasp of the cotton fabric against his skin was maddening. 

“But I won’t be.” Her voice a siren’s call. Fingers dipping into his fly, gliding across his swollen head, slicking the drop of moisture there down to the shaft. His eyes slammed shut. “And if your hand doesn’t resume that very interesting path you were insisting on a minute ago, I will be **very** cross.” Her fingers tightened around his balls with an emphatic squeeze.

“River Thames cross?” he replied, his voice strangled.

“River Thames cross.”

“You know, you keep threatening that, but yet here I am, still undunked.” Her grip relaxed, but only to scrape her nails lightly across his sac. Daniel’s breath caught in his throat.

“Don’t make me get out of this bed and call Howard to have him fly you to London, Daniel. He’d do it in a heartbeat, you know.”

“Yes, m’am. Resuming path.” Smooth fingertips gave him a final caress before withdrawing, his cock left aching. “But weren’t you the one trying to rip my shorts off and hurry things along just a few minutes ago?”

He opened his eyes at her throaty chuckle. Peggy looked back at him over her shoulder, her eyes full of mischief. “Oh, Daniel, you were so insistent on doing things your way, I wouldn’t want to spoil your fun now. Besides,” her voice dropped, “you have been rather…persuasive. But perhaps you need to convince me some more?”

Daniel groaned, stretching forward to kiss her shoulder. “You’re going to be the death of me some day, Peg.” He brought his hand to her hip, kneading and stroking.

Grabbing one of the many thick pillows scattered on the bed, Peggy tucked it between her knees, the support allowing her to spread her legs apart slightly. He traced down along the crease of her thigh until his fingers met her coarse patch of hair, skimming along the edges of it. She pushed up to meet him, grasped his forearm, coaxing. Fingers parted the damp curls easily, sliding along her folds. His mouth on the back of her neck, his tongue mirroring his hand’s motions. Peggy’s breathing became ragged, mouth open and eyes closed.

He dipped his fingers into her lightly, just enough to wet them. Peggy’s gasp shifted abruptly to a moan as he pulled her slickness upward, his fingertips slippery on her clit. Circling once, twice, her hips already bucking up against his touch. Daniel shifted his hand lower, bringing his thumb up to stroke her as he slid two fingers inside her heat. 

“Yessssss, please, Daniel…” The desire in her voice undid him, made something in his chest tighten. He would do anything for this woman in his arms, let himself burn in her fire just to see her blaze brighter. He pushed his fingers in deeper, curled them, searching for the places that made her keen, her thighs tremble.She moved against him, arching, straining, their sweat soaking through his boxers, blending with the rapidly growing damp spot at his fly.

Suddenly Peggy’s hand was grabbing his, pulling it away from her, his fingers sliding out wetly to land on her thigh. He looked up from her shoulder in confusion, searching her flushed face for signs of pain or displeasure. Her eyes grew soft as she rolled partially toward him, bringing her hand up quickly to smooth her thumb over the worry lines creasing his forehead, cup his cheek.

“No, no, no, darling, everything’s okay. I need you now, Daniel. I’m only going to be able to…finish…just once today.” Smiling and lifting her face to his.“I want it to be with you,” she breathed against his mouth, pulling him into a kiss, her tongue sliding between his lips. _God, yes, yes…_

Daniel scrambled to pull off his boxers, her mouth still chasing his as she helped him yank them over his leg, tossing them to the floor carelessly and kicking the damp sheets away. Peggy dragged her fingernails down over the muscles of his stomach, raking through the trail of coarse black hair there. His hips jerked, cock pulsing, so hard it was almost painful. Slim fingers encircled him in a long slow stroke, dragging up down up, leaving him gasping against her lips, head spinning. He could feel the back of his thighs clench.

“Peg, no…too much…won’t last.” He dropped his forehead to her shoulder, sucking in a juddering breath, heart racing. With a gentle caress of her fingertips, she released him, bringing her hand up to cradle the back of his head, simply holding him in the moments as he settled.

Her thumb brushed along the nape of his neck, smoothing sweat slicked hair. “Okay?”

“Okay.” He kissed her briefly, his hand going up to cover hers. Interlacing their fingers, he brought their arms down, placing their joined hands low underneath her her belly, feeling her heat. “Now?” Her eyes bright, she squeezed his fingers tightly.

“Yes.” The word hung in the stillness of the room, a blessing, a promise.

Daniel released her hand as she returned to her side, helped her bunch the pillow between her knees to spread her hips a bit more. He scooted closer, easing his left arm beneath her neck. She nuzzled down against his bicep, tongue darting out to swipe a thin line in the crease of his elbow. Reaching between their bodies, he guided himself into place and brushed his tip against her folds. Finding her still slick, still ready, her whimper sparking low in his gut. _Peggy._

He held still. Letting her arch and press back, opening and taking him inside, pulling him in deeper, his breath spilling out in a low shaky sigh. _Focus, gotta make it good, keep it slow._ She paused once she had taken him fully, and he mentally congratulated himself on his self control.

And then she slid forward, pushed back against him, and it all just splintered into a million tiny sparks, dancing in the corners of his vision. 

He thrust into her, fingers tight on her hip, trying to match her pace. She was already trembling, a moan escaping on her every exhale, chasing her release. _Jesus, so hot, so wet. C’mon, sweetheart, or I’m not going to be able to make it much longer._ Sliding his hand down to her damp curls, he stroked her, pushing her higher and higher, Peggy’s fingers guiding his. Her other hand scrabbled for purchase on the sheet, and he captured it with his left hand, pinning her wrist tightly in the way she liked. Crying out, she threw her head back, pulling against his grip just enough to feel the tension. In the pale morning light he could see the flush spreading down her neck, across her chest, and it was all just too good, too much.

Rocking his thumb against her, feeling her hand shift and clench his arm, the pulse in his wrist hammering against her fingers. Strands of her damp hair clinging to her neck, his face, his lips. Peggy panting. Their fevered skin, sweat plastering her back to his chest. Cinnamon, the lavender in her shampoo, the slight sharpness of their perspiration blending with the tang of her wetness. The electricity building in his gut, crackling up his spine, making his thighs burn. Peggy straining against his fingers, his cock, squeezing, grinding. Biting her shoulder, her neck, her back, desperate to take in everything that was her, drowning in it.

Suddenly she keened, back arching, thighs clenching and shaking, digging her fingernails into his forearm as he thrust into her once, twice. For a second, everything was sharp and crystal clear. Then he shattered, a spring breaking lose inside him, tension uncoiling through his body, his eyes rolling back, gasping her name. He could hear nothing, see nothing, suspended for a moment in pure feeling that shut down everything else until he fell back into his body, collapsing against Peggy, heaving and gasping. 

He lay there limply for a bit, face pressing against her neck, feeling the tremors in her body subside as their breathing became even. “I love you, Peggy.”

“And I love you, Daniel,” her voice still shaky. Turning her face to his, she kissed him gently, a feeling of peace and calmness flowing over them. He reached for her hand where it had fallen against her stomach, covering it with his. 

*THUMP* Daniel startled at the kick he felt under his fingertips. *THUMP THUMP THUMP* 

Peggy grimaced. “Oof. Little one, please do not do this to your mother right now. It is not time for you to wake up and play. I’m rather tired, you know. ”

Pulling himself up to his elbow, he watched her stomach shift and jump. Daniel lightly poked a ripple and was rewarded by two more kicks in return. He grinned. The area above her belly button was moving and bulging. He cupped his hand over the swell and pressed lightly, delighted when the pressure was returned.

“Oh, will you two stop it! You’re just as bad as the baby, honestly,” the fondness in her voice giving lie to her reproof. “I suspect this means no falling back to sleep, though.”

Daniel kissed her nose, brushing a strand of wet hair off her forehead. “Would a cup of tea and some fresh strawberries make it up to you?” Peggy studied him with mock severeness.

“And eggs?”

“And eggs. If you’d like, I can go make it while you take a shower.”She flashed him a grateful smile. Stretching his arm to the foot of the bed, he grabbed the kicked off sheet. “You can go ahead and clean up with this, I’ll change the sheets after breakfast.”

When she was done, Peggy pushed herself up to a seated position, legs hanging off the edge of the bed. Turning her head, she glanced back at Daniel. “Would you mind…?”

He scooted to sit behind her, fitting his thighs outside of hers, his good foot firm on the ground. Gripping low on her hips, he pushed upwards with strong arms as she rose, supporting her as she eased into standing. He pressed his lips to her back briefly, the skin salty against his lips.

“Mmm. Thank you. Shall I bring you your leg?” 

“Nah, I’m good. I’ll roll back over to my side and get it in a second. Anything else you need before I head to the kitchen?”

Peggy walked across the room, smiling back at him gently. “I have a wonderful husband who makes me tea and changes the sheets after indulging my every whim at an ungodly hour of the morning. What more could I need?”

“Perhaps a nap this afternoon?”

“Oh, all right. That _would_ be nice.” She winked at him over her shoulder as she walked out the door, a bit of an extra sway in her hips. “And perhaps this time we’ll even sleep,” her voice floated down the hallway.

“…or not,” she added, pulling the bathroom door shut behind her.

Daniel laughed.

_DEATH. OF. ME. God, I love this woman._

 

 


End file.
